Maya
by Chilla
Summary: Di detik ketika ia menoleh ke belakang—hanya ada desis statis mesin serta sayup-sayup suara infokom yang dimatikan. Tak ada siapapun disana.


Pemuda berambut cokelat madu itu mematikan komputernya, sebelum kemudian menaruh cangkir tehnya di meja.

Ia menang.

_**Dan ia tahu itu.**_

Segala taktik yang dirangkainya, telah berhasil memutus benang-benang takdir yang mengikat. Sang detektif yang berlindung di balik huruf pseudonim "L" itu telah berhasil ia lumpuhkan. Kali ini, untuk selamanya.

Seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya.

_Dan ya—ini baru permulaan._

.

.

'_Aku tetap disini, Light-kun.'_

Sebuah suara samar di belakangnya menyadarkan pemuda itu—membuatnya terdiam sesaat.

Ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, hanya ada desis statis mesin serta sayup-sayup suara infokom yang dimatikan.

.

Ia menghela nafas.

_Mungkin, ia hanya terbawa euforia berlebihan saja._

* * *

**Maya**

Genre: Spiritual/Drama

Rate: T

.

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba dan Takashi Obata**

**Warning**: Canon. _Spiritual theme_. _Implicit suspense, with a touch of mystery—here and there._

_._

Casually written for **Claire Barbossa**-san. Wish you like it. ^^

* * *

.

Pemuda berambut cokelat madu itu menghabiskan sarapannya dalam diam, dan menyalakan televisi. Berita tentang Kira tetap marak ditayangkan di setiap stasiun.

Ia tersenyum tipis.

Tinggal selangkah lagi dari misi sucinya untuk menjalankan dunia baru. _Atarashii sekai._

…

'_**Presentasemu sebagai Kira naik 10%, Light-kun.'**_

Sebuah gemerisik samar terdengar di belakangnya. Pemuda berambut cokelat muda itu terdiam—_remote_ di tangannya hampir terjatuh. Ia menoleh ke belakang perlahan, dan hanya menjumpai udara kosong disana.

_Tak ada siapapun di ruang santai itu._

.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Peluh menetes sedikit dari dahinya.

Ia mengganti saluran lagi—dan tanpa sadar, tangan kanannya menggenggam perlahan selembar sobekan Death Note yang ada di saku _jeans_-nya erat.

* * *

.

Pemuda jangkung itu keluar dari toko buku, sebuah buku ekonomi dan beberapa alat tulis terselip di tasnya. Ia melangkah untuk menyebrang jalan—ketika melihat sekelebatan seseorang yang berambut jabrik—mengenakan _T-shirt_ putih, dan celana _jeans_ belel yang sangat dikenalnya.

'_Selamat pagi, Light-kun.'_

.

Pemuda berambut cokelat madu itu tersandung sesaat—namun segera berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya lagi. Ketika ia melihat lagi ke arah jalan raya, ia hanya menemukan sekelompok pekerja kantoran—yang sedang menyebrang beramai-ramai.

Dihelanya nafas pendek, dan segera melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi.

.

_Mungkin itu hanya ilusinya saja._

* * *

_._

"Light, kau sudah makan malam?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat madu itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer, dan mendapati ayahnya tengah berdiri di belakangnya, secangkir kopi tergenggam di tangannya.

"Belum, Tou-_san_. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku."

Pemuda itupun segera berjalan ke ruang makan yang ada di lantai itu—dan mengambil sekotak bento dari meja. Ia menyeduh teh hangat sebentar, sebelum kemudian duduk di meja makan yang ada di ruangan itu, dan mulai menyantap makan malamnya.

'_Gulanya kurang, Light-kun.'_

Pemuda itu meneruskan makannya, tak mengacuhkan suara samar tadi. Mungkin, itu hanya ilusinya saja—sama seperti kemarin.

'_Kelihatannya semangka di bento itu enak, ya, Light-kun?'_

Pemuda berambut cokelat madu itu menjatuhkan sendoknya. Jemarinya mendadak mati rasa.

* * *

.

Saat ini jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. Pemuda berambut cokelat muda itu memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya sebentar, sekadar menengok adiknya.

"Light-_niisan_! _Okaerinasai_," gadis berambut cokelat yang dikuncir satu itu menyambutnya riang di depan pintu, senyum lebar tampak di wajahnya.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu membalas senyumnya, dan mengacak rambut adiknya hangat. "Sayu, kau sudah pulang sekolah? Cepat sekali," katanya sembari beranjak masuk. Sang adik mengikuti dari belakang, ekspresinya riang.

"Iya, Light-_niisan_! Kau jarang berkunjung kemari, sih," gerutu gadis berambut cokelat itu sambil cemberut. Pemuda itu tertawa, dan mengacak lagi rambut adiknya dengan sayang.

"Apa kabar, Sayu?" tanya pemuda itu pada sang adik.

"Baik! Light-_niisan_ sendiri, bagaimana?" balas gadis itu seraya menoleh ke kakaknya. Sang pemuda berambut cokelat mengangguk, seraya tersenyum.

"Baik juga. Oh ya, Kaa-_san_ kemana?" tanya pemuda itu, ketika mendapati ruang tamu yang sepi.

"Oh," gadis berambut cokelat itu terdiam sebentar, "Kaa-san sedang pergi mengunjungi Bibi. Ia akan pulang malam nanti," katanya memberitahu. Setelah itu, gadis itu segera duduk di sofa ruang tamu—diikuti sang pemuda berambut cokelat di sebelahnya.

"Ah ya, Light_-niisan_," mendadak gadis itu terdiam, seperti teringat sesuatu. "ada orang yang menitipkan sesuatu untuk _Niisan_ tadi malam. Ini," gadis berambut cokelat itu merogoh sakunya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah permen rasa buah.

Ia menyodorkan permen itu pada sang pemuda berambut cokelat madu.

"Siapa..?" tanya pemuda itu bingung, menatap mata sang gadis lekat-lekat. Gadis berambut cokelat itu tertawa.

"Katanya, ia teman Light-_niisan_. Ia tak menyebutkan namanya," tukas gadis itu sembari mengangkat bahu. "Cara berjalannya aneh, serta matanya kelihatan seperti orang yang sudah seminggu tidak tidur…"

Sebungkus permen rasa buah itupun segera terjatuh dari tangan sang pemuda.

"..Oh ya, ia juga mengatakan kalau ia ingin bermain tenis bersama Light-_niisan_ sekali lagi…"

* * *

.

Pemuda berambut cokelat madu itu mengeluarkan pulpennya, dan menyalin daftar nama dari komputer—untuk kemudian ditulis ulang di Death Note-nya nanti malam. Ia mengerjakan pekerjaan itu dengan tenang sejak sejam yang lalu—ketika ia mendadak merasa haus, dan memutuskan untuk mengambil kopi susu di dapur.

Ia menyesap kopinya perlahan, dan kembali berpaling ke catatannya lagi. Sejurus kemudian—ia menyadari kalau kopinya telah berkurang sedikit.

Ia mengerjapkan mata cokelatnya sekali—dan kembali meneruskan catatannya lagi.

.

'_Kurang manis, Light-kun.'_

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu terpaku. Diliriknya sebelahnya—untuk kemudian menjumpai udara kosong. Ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan hal itu, dan mengambil kembali pulpennya untuk meneruskan catatannya..

'_CTEK.'_

_._

—Ketika mendadak, layar komputer yang menampilkan data nama-nama itu mati, diikuti dengan suara desis statis yang memecah keheningan.

Pemuda itu terdiam—namun sejurus kemudian, ia menatap stop kontak di sebelah meja dengan nafas tertahan.

_Kabel itu masih tersambung ke stop kontak—tak tercabut sama sekali._

* * *

_._

Pemuda berambut cokelat madu itu memasuki ruang kerja yang kini kosong, karena para penyidik lain sedang menghabiskan makan siang bersama-sama di ruang makan. Ia menyalakan komputernya, dan mengecek data yang ia perlukan.

'_Hmm,'_ ia tersenyum tipis, '_sempurna'_.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, ia merasa mulutnya sedikit kering—dan segera beranjak ke dapur, untuk menyeduh teh. Setelah menyapa rekan-rekan kerjanya yang lain disana, ia segera membawa secangkir teh hangat ke mejanya—dengan beberapa butir gula batu di samping cangkirnya.

Ia meneruskan pekerjaannya mengecek data dalam diam—sampai sejurus kemudian, ia merasakan sensasi samar seperti hembusan angin yang mengecup kulitnya.

'_Boleh aku minta tehmu sedikit, Light-kun?'_

Ia tercekat. Suara itu..

Segera ditepisnya rasa waspada yang tadi menyergapnya, dan kembali berpaling ke layar komputernya. Namun, lagi-lagi—sensasi hangat itu kembali terulang.

Pemuda berambut cokelat madu itu memundurkan sedikit kursinya—dan meminum tehnya perlahan. Tapi, ia tercekat, ketika mendapati—

..bahwa tehnya ini entah kenapa terasa lebih manis dari seharusnya. _Tiga kali lebih manis._

_._

'_**Terima kasih sudah menjadi temanku, Light-kun.'**_

.

Pemuda berambut cokelat madu itu terpaku. Digenggamnya cangkir di tangannya dengan alunan kepanikan yang tanpa disadari mulai merayapi pembuluh nadinya—dan menghela nafas dengan terengah-engah.

Iris cokelatnya melirik ke arah piring alas cangkir tadi, tempat ia menaruh beberapa butir gula batu untuk tehnya.

.

Sejurus kemudian, ia terpana.

.

.

Butiran gula batu itu telah lenyap sepenuhnya—_menyisakan serpihan putih berkilauan yang mengendap di sudut piring, tak tersentuh._

* * *

.

.

**Tamat**

.

.

**Catatan Penulis**: Akhirnya aku menulis sebuah fanfiksi Death Note lagi, setelah sekian lama. ^^v

Sudah lama tak berkunjung ke fandom Death Note lagi setahun terakhir ini. _I guess that manythings have changed there_. :)

.

Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk **Claire Barbossa**, yang telah berhasil menghiburku dengan beberapa fanfiksi Death Note karyanya. _Nice fics!_ ^^

Semoga karya ini cukup memuaskan. Sudah lama tidak menonton Death Note lagi, namun beberapa interaksi antara L dan Light disana masih kuingat dengan baik. :D

.

_**Thanks for reading.**_

**Have something to say? **^^


End file.
